


Blinded Trust

by KatrinaKaiba



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKaiba/pseuds/KatrinaKaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finally gets fed up with it all and Harvey presents a solution for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put a warning here that Rachel in particular might be OOC. Even Harvey might be as well. I apologize but I had this playing in the back of my mind for a while. I hope that the sex is good. It's my first time actually writing slash sex. Enjoy.

­"What can I do to regain your trust?"

Mike's famous last words.

It had been three months since the merger went through. Three months since Pearson Hardman turned into Pearson Law Offices turned to Pearson Darby Law Offices. Three months since Harvey fired him and Jessica rehired him. Three months since he last spoke to Harvey who had all but locked himself in his office from the hours of eight in the morning until about seven at night. Three months since his world started to crash around him.

He still had his job but it was hanging precariously on the edge of a cliff ever since he told Rachel about his secret. He didn't think she would take it well but he thought it was for the best so that there would be no secrets between them. Rachel would eventually accept it and they could move on.

He was so wrong.

Not only did she storm off after the orgasm faded, she refused to let him explain anything, just like last time when he told her about the LSAT test fraud. He would have ran after her but his pants refused to cooperate leaving him in a painful pile of filthy Mike on the floor of the file room, mulling on how he screwed up this time. It’s as if his life weren't hard enough, that he hadn't screwed up enough. That was the only logical explanation he gave himself as he pulled himself off of the floor that night lest he be caught with his pants down in front of Louis.

The thing was, it should have been shame gnawing at his stomach, tying it into knots. The shame of telling Rachel and disappointing  _her_ , upsetting  _her_ but it wasn't about Rachel at all. At least...it wasn't now, in hindsight.

It was about Harvey. Always was.

The man had been right about Rachel; Mike didn't realize it then but now he did. Rachel was a live wire, and he a ticking time bomb.  _You tell her and you're done_. She didn't even want to talk to him about it and he didn't know how long he had until the other shoe dropped; a woman scorned indeed. This secret would take him, Harvey and Donna down.  _You wanna take down the firm Mike...so you can get laid?_  Well, one of those things did happen; would the other? Harvey did implicate Jessica in his rant but after that stunt in her office, Mike was sure Jessica would be the only one with her head still afloat if the secret came out. Mike's eyes flickered toward the door of the bullpen; whether he was looking for Harvey or Rachel was unclear.

It weighed down heavily on him, the fact that Rachel knew and wasn't forthcoming with her opinion on it and the fact that Harvey didn't want to speak to him ever again. The older lawyer (the  _real_  lawyer Mike recalled shamefully) hadn't taken another associate, despite Jessica's pressuring. He was trying to show her that he still had some of his control left, that she hadn't broken him just yet. It was noble but stupid. He was flying solo for now. Mike was now just another lowly associate in the pool; not Golden Boy anymore, not anything. What was worse was the new British force infiltrating the bullpen. The efficiency lists had come out and while Mike wasn't on them (because duh, he was the most efficient out of the whole pool of first years; see Bainbridge briefs) some of his fellow American associates were and they were let go due to excess staff. Some of the new associates weren't terrible people but they knew about his precarious situation with Harvey and apparently the other man's reputation was well known in London. They tripped over each other (literally and figuratively) to get his attention but Harvey never even acknowledged them. They silently wondered what was so special about Mike...if only they knew.

Mike continued on with his own work, keeping his head down so that Rachel couldn't find a reason to squeal on him. Whatever work was given to him that is. The workload surprisingly decreased since he was demoted. It probably had to be because of the larger pool of associates present. It was like his demotion had casted a black spot on him to the other partners, all of whom left from the former Pearson Hardman knew about his inhuman work ethic but because Harvey let him go he was untouchable. Even Louis wasn't giving him as much work although Mike had figured out why that was. Louis had also been getting fewer cases. Much more demanding but few and far in between. It was like a role reversal between Louis and Harvey. From what Mike gathered through the office grapevine, Harvey's cases were mundane and ordinary, nothing like the cases that he and Mike used to do while Louis' were vastly interesting in tale. 

Mike would have gone and worked with Louis but as it stood, Mike was technically a second year associate and Louis, being a senior partner, could only take a first year under his wing and the firm had a freeze on all new personnel until the merger settled. Mike could not be taken by anyone other than Harvey (because Harvey brought him in) and Harvey didn't want him. His only other option (besides resigning) was to simply take what was given to him and move on. It’s what Jessica was doing, it’s what Rachel was doing and it was what Harvey was doing. Moving on.

He sighed and flipped a piece of paper onto the other side of his hand, bored. He finished reading a couple of files and was waiting on more to come his way. It was his favorite past time, flipping papers over and over again (he could hear the sarcasm in his own head as he thought that). He heard the door to the file room open and the familiar click of heels in its wake. He hung his head backwards in an attempt to see who was coming in the room. Rachel stopped short upon seeing him in the chair, she turned to walk out.

"Rachel wait!" He called, stumbling out of his chair and rushing over to her. He grabbed her wrist and she flung his hand back if he was burning her with his touch.

"Don't touch me Mike." She hissed dangerously. Mike's eyes fluttered to the floor in an attempt to hide the hurt from crossing into them.

"Rachel, let me explain..." He tried but she scoffed, a poisonous smirk crossing her features.

"Explain? Explain what? How you made a fool of the law and lawyers by not only taking the LSATs for people under a false name but having the  _audacity_  to pretend to be a lawyer?" She spat at him. Mike winced.

"It's not like that Rachel...I had my reasons..." He murmured but she wasn't swayed by his pathetic attempts to placate her.

"Reasons? Oh please, nothing you can say will make up for the fact that you are a _fraud_." She drawled out slowly leaning forward to keep her voice at a lower pitch.

"My grandmother..." Mike had sighed in his start to explain.

"Oh please..." She waved a hand dismissively at him and he grew angry with her.

"She needed better care; I wasn't going to let her rot in a state hospice." Mike argued. He thought he saw something flicker in her eyes but it hardened just as quickly as it came.

"You know Mike...it's pretty sick that you would blame your dead grandmother for this." She shook her head in disgust.

"Blame...you think I'm lying?" Mike asked appalled that she would suggest a thing. 

"But wouldn't you? I mean, you lie about everything else," She threw back with a lightness to her tone that shouldn't have been there but was all the same at him and he had no counterargument against her. He then realized his greatest misread of them all. She didn't believe him. She didn't believe that he was noble anymore, or that he was the world's greatest grandson anymore. He was just simply another liar trying to pull one over her. How could he have misread the situation that badly? She shrugged her shoulder and then sat a hand stiffly on his, a mockery of a comforting gesture.

"Mike, it just never was meant to be. I hate liars above all else. Especially if they make a fool out of me. And that's what you did Mike." Rachel told him, her voice cold and distant.

Mike shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, it felt like a dead weight against his arm. "Rachel I'm sor-" He tried to apologize but she shook her head.

"No Mike...don't even say you're sorry." She interrupted sharply and he fell silent just looking at her with widened blue eyes. "We're done....I don't ever want to see you or talk to you ever again. We have the misfortune of working together because I still want to work for this firm so I'll keep your secret; this firm doesn't need another scandal to tear it apart. Besides, you've already punished yourself far better than I ever could have." She left the words to echo through the air, like a guillotine ready to chop his neck off at any time. "You betrayed your own mentor and now he, like everyone else here, doesn't want anything to do with you Mike. You've made your bed, now you can lie in it."

She finished her monologue and clicked out, each step pounding in his head like a death toll. Her words cut through him like daggers into each crevice of his soul, twisting and turning against his body. He leaned against the cool metal of the file racks and took in a deep breath, then another, and another but it seemed like he wasn't getting any oxygen in his lungs. So he heaved and heaved some more trying to calm himself down but found that it seemed impossible to do so; the breath just wasn't coming. He clasped a hand to his chest and shook his head, trying so hard to breathe. All the guilt and all the pain was overtaking him, stabbing him in the gut and the heart, drowning him in a box of emotions that he couldn't control.

Mike felt the tears coming to his eyes and did nothing to stop them. They fell down his cheeks as he sobbed helplessly. He collapsed to the floor of the file room in a desperate attempt to ground himself, heaving pitiful sobbing breaths alone. He hyperventilated and flung a hand out against the file rack, smacking the metal with a hard bang but there was no one to hear it; he was alone. He hated that feeling and yet it was all he felt for years; alone. He thought he escaped from that world, from twenty years of loneliness. He may have had his Grammy for those twenty years but sometimes, it wasn't enough. Especially in those times when her Alzheimer's acted up and she couldn't recognize him; screamed at him like he was a stranger trying to kill her. It cut him on the inside every time. Trevor was his companion for that time but he didn't understand Mike, didn't really try to help him. Trevor only medicated the problem, made it disappear for a couple of hours of the day and was so high himself that he couldn’t bring himself to care, leaving Mike alone to face the depressing unraveling of his high alone.

He thought he found a solution at last, he thought he found people who cared about him. He thought it started the moment that pot hit the floor and Harvey had cocked his eyebrow at him in response. He thought it happened when he worked those long nights with Rachel or when Donna brought him a sandwich as thanks for all the coffees he brought. It hit him then, on that cold dusty file room floor; he hadn't found anything at all. He thought he had but in reality everyone, Rachel, Donna, Louis, Jessica... _Harvey_ , were just as dependable as Trevor in helping him escape from his loneliness. They were just another group of people that would leave him as soon as the going got tough. He couldn't rely on anyone anymore.

The tears slowly stopped and he found himself looking down at a piece of paper he was grasping between his fingers. He read it over silently reading the words he wrote on there and found that it was good enough for what he needed to do. He had to do it quickly, and right now because if he didn't, he would talk himself out of it and get absolutely nowhere. He left the file room along with his bag on the chair and went back to the fiftieth floor. He didn't have a jacket, or his phone, nothing to stop him from getting this mission finished. He slowly turned the corner and stuck his head out to see down the hall. No one in sight, no one to stop him. He strode toward the large glass-walled fortress that belonged to Harvey and found the place unguarded. Donna wasn't there and neither was Harvey so this was going to be easier. He opened the door and slipped in, starting toward the desk as the door closed behind him. He walked gingerly over to the desk, not letting himself be distracted by anything in the room. He didn't look at the shadows being casted by the soft lamp light as it fell over the floor and walls, he didn't stop for the breathtaking sight of the city below him. He stood above Harvey's desk; the usually tidy space was littered with paperwork and Mike remained there contemplating where he should put the paper so that it would be seen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A stern voice angrily called out to him. Mike's head snapped up so fast he heard a few popping cracks expelled from the joints in his ear. Mike's eyes widened upon seeing Harvey standing there at the door of his office, all imposing and all pissed off. Harvey stalked into the room, the door floating closed behind him as he came to stand in front of Mike, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Harvey..." Mike breathed out but couldn't say anything further. This was the first time in months that they had even stood next to each other much less spoken and Mike didn't want to ruin it. But that was the one thing he was good at, ruining it.

"Don't have enough work to do so you come in to steal mine?" The older man sneered and came around the desk, plucking the paper in Mike's hands to read it silently. The room was full of a tense silence that was choking Mike as he watched Harvey's eyes read the paper, then he saw the brown eyes flicker back up to the first word and read it again. For two minutes (Mike counted) Harvey stood there, rereading the paper a few times but didn't say a word. Mike tried his hardest not to shift nervously when Harvey's gaze left the paper and surveyed him with intense scrutiny.

"Is this a joke?" Harvey asked tensely. Mike quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" He cocked his head questioningly. 

"I asked you…is  _this_ ," Harvey repeated shaking the paper for emphasis of what he was talking about, "a joke?"

"Does it look like a joke?" Mike asked and Harvey's eyes narrowed.

"Don't answer a question with a question." He warned and Mike pursed his lips tightly.

"It's not. I resign," Mike clarified. Harvey put the paper on the desk and wrapped around it to stand next to Mike.

"Why?"

Mike laughed. "You want the truth, or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?" He asked quickly spilling the words out and Harvey's glare intensified. 

"Don't quote Nickelodeon it's just beneath you."

"I think you'll find nothing is beneath me these days." Mike retorted softly. Harvey cocked his head with interest and Mike almost wanted to tell him everything;  _almost_. 

"So why come to me with this? Why not leave it with Jessica; she is your new bestie after all." Harvey mocked walking to the other side of the room, going to stand by his scotch table. He filled a glass, his back to the other occupant in the room. Mike scoffed.

"We aren't besties...besides, if I give it to her, she'll just use it as leverage above my head. If I snuck in and left it here, by the time you gave it to Jessica I would be halfway to Canada or Mexico." Mike explained crossing his arms protectively.

"Leverage it?" Harvey inquired turning back around to stare at Mike, sipping from the glass in his hand, the amber liquid disappearing into his mouth. Mike watched as Harvey’s throat constricted as he swallowed.

"She would force me to stay or expose me. That's what she's going to do anyway but at least I would have had a head start in running away." Mike babbled, not really hearing Harvey's question. Harvey placed the glass down upon hearing the apprehension in Mike’s voice and stepped forward to grip Mike's arm; an action he used to do to stop Mike from babbling.

"What do you mean use it as leverage? What is going on Mike?" Harvey demanded pulling the younger man toward him. Mike struggled.

"Nothing that you'd care about." Mike muttered shrugging his arm from Harvey's grip and starting out the door. "I have to leave now. Goodbye."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Why do you want to know now?" Mike yelled turning back toward Harvey. "You wouldn't listen to me in the bathroom that afternoon when I tried to explain what happened, you  _fired_  me. I was trying to tell you that Jessica was blackmailing me but I couldn't because  _you don't care_. So I'm doing a favor for everyone and I'm leaving. I don't need a severance pay or recommendation; I'll just disappear off the face of the earth." Mike told him sharply. Harvey was standing there blinking at him.

"She's  _blackmailing_  you?" He asked dumbly and Mike sighed, rubbing a hand over his lightly stubble-lined face.

"Yes, she planned on telling the District Attorney about me. She had a file ready as if she knew that one day she would need it." Mike recalled perfectly, tears reforming in his eyes as he remembered every detail in perfect clarity. Jessica holding that black file; a suitable color for a suitable situation. Jessica smugly staring into Mike's eyes while he couldn't take his off of the folder in her hand. He remembered how his heart ached when he went home after that, knowing that he was betraying Harvey and how much he wanted to not go into work the next day but he had no choice.

He had no choice.

Harvey was still silent as Mike's eyes started to overflow, the tears escaping from them and flowing down his cheeks once again.

"You're a coward." Harvey gritted out and Mike's eyes snapped up to look at him in awe.

"What?"

"You're a coward." Harvey repeated, his voice cold and distant. Mike gasped out a breath that sounded like a humorless laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Jessica's blackmailing me and that makes me a  _coward_?"

"You've been blackmailed before; by Lola Jensen, remember? You overcame that quite well. What stopped you this time?" Harvey pointed out. Mike was about to stutter out his response but knew that Harvey would catch onto his hesitancy so he took a breath before speaking.

"I don't know! Perhaps the fact that I had  _nothing_  to use against Jessica?"

"You had me." Harvey spat.

"What?" Mike wasn't expecting that.

"I told you that I wouldn't let you get fired on my watch. I told you to trust that I would fight for you.  But you can’t even do that and now I can't even trust you to back me up when I need it the most because at the first sign of trouble, you go running and hissing like the coward you are. I've got a great quote to sum this whole thing up since you seem to like movie quoting so much. 'Well, gentlemen, when the shit hits the fan some guys run and some guys stay.' Mike you ran for cover and now the shit is raining on me." Harvey bit out.

"I had no choice," Mike wailed.

"Yes, you did. You could have trusted me to help but you didn't and now I have to face this alone." Harvey started to go out of the office, his lesson done.

"Harvey...." Mike whimpered.

"I'll give this to Jessica in the morning. Have fun cowering for the rest of your life." Harvey lilted as he started to the door.

This was it. Harvey was going to walk out of Mike's life forever, just like everyone else. His parents, Trevor, Jenny, Grammy, Rachel...now it was Harvey's turn. All of their hard work, their trials and tribulations. The movie quotes would be gone, the witty banter, their connection out the window. The closest person Mike could akin to an equal was walking out the door, out of his life. Unless Mike did something right now.

"What can do to regain your trust?" Mike called out to him before the door opened. Harvey stopped in the doorway stiffly. He didn't turn around. The only sound passing between them was Mike's heavy breathing and the click of the clock on the wall. Harvey took a breath in before starting to turn around to face Mike.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want me to do to show that you can trust me?" Mike reiterated, pleading with Harvey to at least let him try. "I'll do anything."

Harvey mulled it over and Mike tried to not let the feeling of dread wash over him. "Anything?" Harvey prompted.

Mike nodded.

"Anything. I need you to trust me and I want to trust you."

Harvey started over toward Mike slowly as if he were a lioness stalking toward her prey. Mike straightened absently and simply stared out the door as Harvey circled around him looking him over curiously. Harvey stopped and pulled a hand up to his own neck, pressing a long index finger over the broad Windsor knot and began to unhook the fabric of his tie. It slipped effortlessly into his hands and he gracefully unfurled it in front of him, draping it across his hands and spreading it out in front of Mike. Mike's eyes looked down at the navy pinstriped fabric glistening in the artificial light produced by the lamp in the room. Mike took in a sharp breath as Harvey lifted the tie up towards his eyes, the fat end covering the widened blue orbs, tying it tightly behind his head.

"Harvey wha-" Mike began but was cut off by a ‘shush’ out of Harvey's mouth. It was a soft sound to placate him, not to scare him.

"Relax Mike. You need to relax and trust me. Can you do that for me?" Harvey soothed gently. Mike nodded, not trusting himself to speak without whimpering. The man had an exceptionally alluring voice and it made his heart skip a beat. "There's something to be said of being blind. You have to trust yourself and others to ensure you don't fall over or hurt yourself. Now, you're going to listen to me and do  _exactly_ what I tell you to do." Harvey's voice disappeared but Mike could hear the click of his shoes across the floor as he moved away from Mike. "Move forward." Harvey ordered.

Seemed simple. Mike had an eidetic memory; he knew the layout of the room like the back of his hand. All he had to do was move forward. But he didn't. He couldn't. What if Harvey had put something in front of him? What if he tripped? What if ...

"Mike, trust me. You're not going to get hurt." Harvey repeated gently, a voice so unlike the one he used before when he was berating him. Mike hesitantly slid a foot across the floor but didn't take a step to move the other one. He stopped and took a breath, stretching his arms in front of him to grope at the air. He was checking for any inhibiting objects. He heard Harvey cluck his tongue but he said nothing. Hard as it was to move forward blind, with his hands outstretched, Mike felt more confident in moving forward and did so, slowly. Mike made his way hesitantly through the room but Harvey wasn't saying anything so Mike stopped to not put himself in  a precarious situation.

"Still don't trust me." He said and it wasn't a question, more of an observation. "You don't think that I would've told you to stop?" Harvey continued and Mike stiffened when the deep voice was closer to his ear than before. But Mike didn't hear him moving around the room, how'd he get there, next to him? He felt Harvey's fingers gently caress the ones Mike had outstretched in front of him. The other man's fingers pushed Mike's hands down to his sides. Mike took in a breath as his own hands settled against his thigh. He absently wiped them off, just to give himself something to do. He gulped some saliva down his throat; it was feeling really dry for some reason.

"It's like learning to walk. A baby instinctively trusts their parents to protect them and make sure they won't fall. I won't let you fall Mike, you can trust me. With everything. I won't let you go to jail alone. You go, I go." Harvey told him and Mike braced himself for a touch from the other man but it never came. Mike let his breath out in slight relaxation but then felt the ghost of Harvey's hand on his arm and stiffened, trying to stifle a moan (but failing). He heard Harvey chuckle lightly and the touch lifted. "Listen to you." He said slyly an amused lilt to his voice as he circled around Mike, "Isn't this curious...you're so apprehensive because you don't know where I am and you don't know when I'm going to... _touch_ ," Harvey emphasized his statement by touching Mike's arm again and the shock of the sensation made Mike gasp and jump. Harvey laughed again. "Come on Mike walk to me." Harvey's voice moved away again and Mike assumed that he walked across the room. Mike took a breath and stepped a real step forward. There was silence as Mike let himself move around the room, taking Harvey's directions effortlessly and without complaint or over thinking. He was still moving slow and hesitant and felt like he should grope around the room but it was getting easier to listen to Harvey's voice; the bass timbre of his vocal patterns washing over him in gentle waves of comfort and strength. Harvey was his calm during the rough storm of life. Even though Harvey was going through his own hardship, Mike could rely on the other man to be strong and to guide him.

Mike felt Harvey's fingers brush his chest and he stopped instinctively feeling the gentle pressure of the tips pressing into his warm skin covered by the light fabric of his shirt. "There you go. Such a good boy." Harvey praised lowly running a finger across the associate's forehead soothingly. Mike's heart fluttered from the rarely uttered phrase. "You listened so well, did it so beautifully Mike. Do you think you did well?" Harvey was asking him and Mike tried hard not to moan as his response, Harvey's words of praise going straight to his cock.

"Yes sir." He whispered submissively and Harvey's hand dropped quickly from Mike's skin. Mike's breath caught in his throat; what did he do wrong? He felt his breath quicken upon the realization that he couldn't hear or feel Harvey near him. Did he leave him in the room alone? What happened? Why would he leave Mike?

"Harvey?" Mike called, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Mike...take the blindfold off." Harvey ordered impassively and Mike could tell he was hiding what he was feeling. Mike made a move to take off the tie by gently pulling it off his head. The light in the room assaulted his eyes from the prolonged darkness. Harvey was standing at his scotch table again, his back to Mike. He was leaning in the table, his arms stiff and outstretched, hands flat against the glass table. His back was bent and his head cocked down, as if he were ashamed. Mike glanced around the room and quickly found the explanation of why he couldn't hear Harvey's footsteps before; he had toed his shoes off to muffle the sound. Mike stepped over to him and stood stating down at the curve of Harvey's socked heels.

"Harvey...what was that?" Mike asked finally, tired of hearing the sound of the clock ticking. Harvey tilted his head as an admittance of hearing Mike's inquiry but he didn't look at him.

"Nothing. Just forget it happened Mike." Harvey's voice was strained in his throat.

"Harvey..." Mike tried but Harvey cut him off by turning around, eyes trained on a spot over Mike's shoulder.

"Mike...just go...I'll see you tomorrow. I'm satisfied that you held up your end of the bargain and I'll take you on as my associate again." He explained quickly still not meeting Mike's eyes.  
Mike nodded but made no move to leave. He wasn't satisfied. There was something larger going on here and Mike didn't want to stop whatever was going on because it exhilarated him...he _liked_  it. It scared him to think that Harvey couldn’t see the problem here, that Mike was hiding something more and didn’t order him to fess up, like he had in the past.

"I'm not satisfied." Mike said boldly. Harvey finally looked at Mike crossly.

"What?" Harvey snapped. Mike gulped at the fire in Harvey's eyes and steadied himself.

"I...I don't want to lie to you. So I have to tell you something." Mike stuttered.

"What is it?"

"I told Rachel." Mike blurted trying to feign a confidence he didn't feel because he knew the minute he said it that Harvey was pissed. His lips tightened and his glare intensified; he didn't need an explanation from Mike, didn't need to know the specifics of what Mike told Rachel.

"You trying to piss me off... _boy_?" He growled and Mike shuddered, visibly shaking from the pure raw sound of Harvey's anger and the way he emphasized the last word; spine-tingling.

"Uh...I, I." Mike stuttered as Harvey's hand came to grip at the base of Mike's neck tightly. His breath hitched and Harvey stroked the scruff and Mike started to breathe in short pants as Harvey's thumb dipped into the hollow behind his ear.

His teeth worried his bottom lip as Harvey's fingers massaged his neck muscles as he started to talk, "Silly puppy, always leaving a mess behind for me to clean." He was speaking with an odd tone; he wasn't angry (which was odd; he  _should_ have been angry, Rachel could ruin both of them). No, he was speaking in a light almost reverent tone. Levity with a hint of...fondness?

"This is one big mess boy...I don't know how I'm going to fix this." Those skillful fingers pressed and pulled, grazing over a sensitive patch under his skin. "And it couldn't have come at a worse time. I'm in so much trouble with Jessica. I don't think she'll take too kindly to threatening of a female paralegal." Harvey admitted and Mike stiffened.

"No..." He started to say and whimpered when Harvey pressed against that sensitive spot again.

"No, what?" Harvey asked lowly murmuring in Mike's ear. "You think you can trust her? You have problems trusting me...did you fuck her?" He said suddenly and loudly, his voice reverberated around the room in a harsh demand. Mike casted his eyes down in shame. Harvey inhaled deeply at reading Mike's reaction.

He then snorted, "I hope she was good then." He said dryly. Mike looked at him and Harvey shrugged. "It's what's you wanted wasn't it? Now you can be with her without secrets impeding you. Oh wait...did she freak out? I didn't see  _that_  coming." Harvey drawled sarcastically. Mike didn't respond and Harvey sighed. "Mike, Mike, Mike,  _Mike_." Harvey chanted with pity laced through his voice; pity for Mike. "When will you learn that women just like to  _play_  with men?" He asked softly and there it was; Harvey's issues with women. Mike knew they existed, how could they not with the first of a long line of feminine deceit beginning at the impressionable and fragile age of sixteen (by his own mother no less, dear  _God_ ). Since then the man had always had his walls up around women Mike noticed, even Jessica and Donna, though the latter could easily knock those walls down. Mike didn't need to know intense psychology to see it (though it certainly helped that he read a lot of books on the subject) and also see how his mistrust of women translated into his interactions with them. Harvey never talked about his relationships; never talked about himself really but Mike could smell liquid courage on him and yeah, intoxicated Harvey tended to be quite the secret sharer. 

"Play?" Mike asked for clarification as a cover for wanting Harvey to spill more. Harvey snorted and guided them to the couch sitting Mike down then following beside him. Once seated, Harvey leaned back casually, throwing an arm around the back of the couch and leaving one on his own crossed knee. Mike didn’t sit as informally.

"Mike, women are manipulative and can easily get you to do what they want. But the thing is, if it’s not what  _they_ want, you get nowhere with them no matter how hard you try." He said and Mike could almost feel the pain behind it.

"You sound like you have experience in that..."

"Zoe." He said sullenly. Mike didn’t pursue that particular subject area knowing the wound was still fresh. "Scottie," Harvey continued, "Jessica, Donna, my mother. They all had their own agendas in life and needed me...up to a point. And when I wasn't needed anymore, they threw me away. Like I was garbage." Mike vaguely wondered how much Harvey had to drink before Harvey dropped the biggest bombshell of the night, "Which is why I'm more into guys anyway."

Mike choked on his own saliva from the gasp that tried to escape his mouth. Harvey looked amused.

"What? I can't be bisexual?" He asked laughing at Mike's reaction. He then shrugged "Like Donna said; I'm a manwhore. I prefer men because at least I can deck them if they try to screw me over; except in the way your thinking, then we can do that and they won’t get punched." Harvey admitted with a hearty laugh. Mike still said nothing. Harvey then slung an arm over Mike's shoulders and leaned in. "The point is...women like to use me so I use them because I know how to. But I don't want them using you Mike." Harvey's arm tightened and his voice was dangerously low, protective and it made Mike's cock throb again "You don't know how to play the game. What you did with Rachel is proof enough. It seems that I can't leave you on your own at all without you making a mess." Harvey reiterated and the repeated line made a shot of resentment flow through Mike.

"So why did you?" Mike exclaimed suddenly throwing off Harvey's arm in anger. Harvey slunk back clearly hurt but then was quickly replaced by indignation.

" _Excuse me_?" Harvey shot back and Mike huffed and crossed his arms.

"You're not that drunk; you heard me just fine." Mike gritted petulantly. Harvey glared at Mike until he sighed and started to talk. "You haven't talked at me,  _looked_ at me, for three months and now all of a sudden you insulting my decisions? Fuck you!" Mike exclaimed and somehow found the gumption to stand and make a move toward the door. Harvey stood up immediately after.

"Sit down Mike." Harvey said coldly pointing at the sofa. Mike, in an attempt to seem confident, didn't turn around or even acknowledge Harvey's command, he just kept walking. He was just about to close his hand on the door handle when he was tugged harshly back into the office and he spun around to look into Harvey's eyes. " _Sit down_." He growled again and Mike was frozen in fear. One quirked eyebrow and Mike practically ran back to the couch and plopped down onto the cushions. Harvey sauntered, yes  _sauntered_ , back over to Mike and straddled Mike's thighs by swinging a leg over each of them. He settled down on top of Mike's still half-hard cock and Mike moaned from the delicious friction. Harvey chuckled. "Listen to you. I could listen to you make those sounds all day." Harvey muttered dipping his head close to Mike's ear and nibbling at the fleshy cartilage around Mike's ear. Mike gasped and tilted his head to give Harvey more leverage. However this only prompted Harvey to stop and he looked into Mike's glassy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harvey said not breaking visual contact with Mike. Mike narrowed his eyes; Harvey was apologizing? "I was just so mad after what happened with Jessica. And you seemed to be moving on yourself. It was like you didn't need me." Harvey continued softly running his hands along Mike's arms and watching the rippling of the fabric. Mike hummed, going to say something but Harvey trailed his fingers under the cuffs and Mike felt a silencing electric shock surge over his nerves. Harvey's eyes lifted back up and his fingers drew circles on Mike's wrists. "But after this stunt it’s still apparent that you're almost helpless without me. And that's okay because you're mine and you'll never be rid of me."

"But  _you'll_  get rid of  _me_." Mike said sadly.

"What? No, Mike, I don't want you to think that. I'll always want you. I always take care of what's  _mine_." Harvey emphasized his possessiveness with a deep bite to Mike's jaw and a tightening of his fingers on Mike's wrists. Mike moaned loudly and shifted under Harvey's firm ass, pressing his still hardening cock into the swell between his buttocks. Harvey hissed and swiveled his hips, teasing Mike. Mike moaned and threw his head back giving Harvey the invitation to nip at the exposed skin of his neck. 

"Yeah, that's it... _Harvey_..." Mike encouraged running his hand under Harvey's jacket and pulling at the pristine tucked-in shirt.

Harvey lifted his head as he pumped his ass down harder on Mike's cock. "You feel good Mike? You like me rutting against your cock?" Harvey said low and filthy in Mike's ear. Mike moaned and pushed his hips up to increase the pressure on his cock, whimpering as he got closer and closer to his release. 

"Harvey, oh God Harvey. I'm so close... I'm gonna cum...” Mike panted in Harvey's ear, rocking his hips faster, reeling from the pleasure, wanting it to overtake him.

And then it stopped. Harvey ceased his movement abruptly.

"Harvey!" Mike gasped looking up at Harvey in shock.

"You're not to cum without my permission." Harvey ordered lifting himself up off of Mike's hips and Mike bucked up, searching for the beautiful pressure he desired. Harvey put his hands on Mike's shaking hips, stilling them. "Uh uh." Harvey tutted and Mike whined. Harvey ignored him and tilted him over on the couch, laying him down. Harvey slid down the length of Mike's lithe body, spreading his thighs open and pushing his fingers under the lift of his belt buckle. Mike looked down and sidled up to the arm rest and let his back sit up so Harvey had more room between his legs. Harvey pulled the leather out of the buckle and sat back to take off his jacket. He threw it off to the side and Mike's hands gravitated toward Harvey's shirt buttons and began to twist them open as Harvey pulled at Mike's buttons. Their hands bumped against each other several times during the arduous process of pushing a rounded piece of plastic through a fabric hole. Harvey's shirt was divested first and Mike room immense pleasure in raking his short roughly-bitten nails over Harvey's pectorals and over his hardening nipples and took glee at the tortured sounds escaping the other man's mouth.

Mike didn't have long to savor it because Harvey finally opened Mike's shirt and, after mumbling something about drunken coordination, firmly bit down on Mike's nipple; a move in retaliation for Mike's teasing. Mike let out a shocked cry and wrapped his fingers on Harvey's bare shoulder as the man's talented tongue lapped at Mike's abused nipple. Harvey's hands didn't stop in the removal of clothing, his index fingers hooked into the waistband of Mike's dress pants and they were pulled down slowly over thin hips and a bulging cock. Harvey planted gentle kisses down Mike's torso nibbling every so often to keep Mike moaning underneath him. Harvey finally made his way to Mike's black cotton briefs and thumbed over the wet head of his cock, barely peaking out of the fabric. Mike threw his head back and curled his hand in a crunching sticky area that he found was Harvey's hair. Harvey chuckled against Mike's flat smooth skin just below his navel and continued to press against the wetness he was playing with.

Okay, now this was just ridiculous, Mike thought as Harvey started to pull down the boxers, freeing Mike's cock. Harvey had to be just as hard as Mike was and yet he was calmly teasing Mike with no urgency. Harvey lowered his mouth a little more and Mike could feel the heated breath of air over his cock and his eyes fluttered closed, knowing,  _hoping_ , what was coming next. Harvey's hand slid up the length of his shaft but nothing else.

"Look at me Mike." Harvey prompted, his voice rough and seductively purring. Mike casted a gaze down between his legs and almost came undone. Harvey looked completely debauched, holding Mike's cock like an ice cream cone and was gently shifting it under his fingers toward his mouth. There was a playful gleam in his eyes, as if he was telling Mike he was going to enjoy this. "Keep your eyes on me boy," he said and then he took the tip of Mike's cock in his mouth and fastened his lips around the head like a pro. Mike let out a long whine and watched as that talented mouth; the mouth that smooth talked everyone into doing exactly what he wanted was now sucking his cock with such vigor and need. Harvey's cheeks hollowed as he continued to take in every inch of Mike. Mike felt Harvey's tongue tracing circles across his skin as he sucked and Mike wondered how many times his boss had done this; he was so talented. He knew where to press and lick, knew where to put his hands.

As he was having that thought (the one about hands) one of Harvey's hands drifted down the back of Mike's thigh and dragged over his balls, cradling them delicately with his cupped fingers. Mike moaned as the older lawyer began to fondle his balls, rotating them as if they were one of his prized baseballs. The man lifted his head and continued to lap pre-cum away from the tip while simultaneously wrapping his index finger and his thumb in a ring at the junction between Mike's balls and shaft. Harvey pushed down his balls and nibbled at the sensitive skin that he found there. Mike panted and groaned loudly bucking his hips wildly in abandon to Harvey's teasing. Harvey chuckled while pressing his lips to the juncture, another teasing motion. The vibrations caused Mike's body to tremble underneath Harvey's touch.

"Harvey...oh my...Harvey..." Mike chanted as Harvey kissed up the shaft to take it into his mouth once more. Mike pressed into the slick velvety heat and Harvey tilted his head to accommodate the thick intrusion into his throat. Mike felt Harvey's throat tightened in an attempt to supersede his gag reflex. Mike took in a sharp breath as Harvey worked to take Mike's cock into his throat. Eventually Harvey's lips settled against his pubic hair and shook his head side to side (a move Mike only thought existed in porn). Mike gasped at the sensation of Harvey's tight throat just  _taking_ him. Mike thrusted shallowly, testing. Harvey gripped Mike's hips and allowed Mike to gently thrust into Harvey's mouth. Mike was slow, he didn't want hurt Harvey; he never wanted to hurt Harvey. He was letting the pressure build into a coil in his stomach and wanted so bad to cum. His breath was coming in quick pants and he was thrusting quicker with Harvey pliant under him.

"Harvey...please…I'm going to..." Mike warned and was waiting to fall away into a powerful orgasm when Harvey did the unthinkable. He removed his mouth from Mike's cock and replaced it with a tight ring of fingers around the base of his shaft. Mike let out an angry groan at being stopped from having his release again. Harvey kept his fingers tightly wrapped around the shaft as he leaned up. Mike looked at the man’s smirking lips. They were wet and swollen red from his ministrations just a moment before.

"You're not going to cum until I say so. I will let you cum when I am balls deep in you and when you're begging me to let you. When the only thing on your lips is my name." Harvey told Mike lowly moving his fingers from Mike's cock. "Do you understand... _boy_?" Harvey growled in his ear and Mike took a breath steadying himself before nodding. Harvey kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue in to play with Mike's as he moved away to stand. Mike watched as Harvey walked over to his desk and rifled through the drawer, hopefully for supplies. Mike leaned his head back and calmed himself down.

Harvey was taking his time leaving Mike a moment to think. What were they doing? How did it get to this? What did this mean? What would happen after? Harvey moved back in his line of sight, stopping Mike's thoughts abruptly. Mike looked at Harvey's now naked body, eyes glued to the other man's cock, long thick hard and  _big_ _;_  much bigger than he'd ever seen outside of porn. It curved upward and glistened against Harvey's not-so-toned-but-still-flat stomach from the pre-cum staining the skin. Mike gulped; this wasn't his first rodeo, he knew how the mechanics of male/male sex worked and he was totally okay with it but Harvey's size made him hesitate. He was much bigger than some of the guys he had been with previously and it had been some time since then. Mike had sat up and Harvey leaned over and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

"Don't be scared beautiful." Harvey cooed rubbing Mike's cheekbones as the younger man looked at his cock. Mike’s eyes darted up to look at Harvey after he called him… _beautiful_. "I won't ever hurt you. Here." Harvey pressed the supplies he had taken out of the drawer into Mike's hand. "Slick up my cock boy." He ordered and Mike tried not to drop the condom and lube. He uncapped the tube and dribbled the viscous gel onto his fingers and rubbed them onto Harvey's hard cock, fisting the shaft and slicking it up gently before tearing the wrapper open and pulling out the rubber protection from its holder. Mike pushed the condom over the tip of Harvey's cock and rolled it smoothly to the base, stroking the long shaft twice to ensure that it wouldn't slip off during intercourse. Harvey had started to breathe shallowly as Mike took extra care in putting the condom on him and he pushed Mike back onto the cushions while slipping lube onto his own fingers and proceeded to circle his index finger around Mike's hole. Mike opened his legs wider to give Harvey more access to his entrance. Harvey licked a stripe on the column of Mike’s throat before latching his teeth onto Mike’s skin. Mike gasped from the spark of pain as Harvey's thin finger pressed into his asshole and started to gently thrust in and out, stretching the muscle. Mike keened and pushed against the intruding digit. Harvey leaned down and kissed at Mike's neck licking down the column, bit at the sensitive skin and started to suck as he started to push a second finger in next to the other one. He started to scissor his fingers in Mike and the blonde hissed from the burn but bucked his hips up to get more. Harvey chuckled against the hickey he was leaving on Mike's skin and pressed his fingers against that toe-curling spot that had Mike arching desperately. Harvey thrusted his fingers in and out of Mike's stretching hole, nicking the prostate every other thrust and Mike was practically sobbing.

"Oh God Mike. You sound so beautiful; you look so beautiful like this." Harvey sighed pressing in a third finger because he knew Mike would need it before he could take Harvey's cock. Mike whimpered and twitched against the fingers, stretching and pressing against his prostate, against Harvey's teeth that were leaving a deep purpling mark on Mike's creamy skin. He had never been so cared for before, never been taken so gently. He was enraptured by everything that was Harvey. Harvey took his fingers out of Mike and tapped his thigh. "Get on your knees beautiful boy." Harvey ordered and Mike scrambled to get onto his knees, holding himself up on the squared-off black armrest presenting himself to Harvey just as he ordered. Harvey hummed and pushed his fingers one more time into Mike and Mike's fingers tightened on the fabric, the leather like soft butter underneath his fingers. Mike let his head fall forward in embarrassment, the tips of his ears reddening from the sheer intimacy of it all. Harvey’s teasing was pushing him to the limit and he groaned out, “Harvey…I need…”

Harvey pushed his fingers in deeper and pressed against his prostate again, “Need what, Mike?”

“I need…you…” Mike stuttered but couldn’t find his voice.

“Too vague Mike. Lawyers must be succinct.” Harvey chided stretching Mike’s hole around his fingers. Mike gasped a few breaths to make his brain coherent enough to make the next statement.

“Fuck me! Please Harvey…I need you to fuck me and oh _God yes_.” Mike moaned wantonly when Harvey dragged his fingers out roughly.

Harvey chuckled and Mike felt the dip of the cushion under his knees as Harvey lined his cock up with Mike's hole and started in slowly. Mike inhaled sharply as he felt Harvey's large girth stretching him open much more than his fingers did. He whimpered as the burn was rippling through him sending a message to his brain and kicking in his self-defense mechanism as he started to push Harvey out. Harvey wrapped a hand gently around his still-hard cock and stroked the staff.

"It’s okay Mike. I'm going slow." Harvey soothed the young man beneath him.

"Harvey it hurts..." Mike whined not easily placated by the stroking.

"Trust me. Just like you did with the blindfold." Harvey reminded him, still lightly stroking and he felt Mike relax a little, allowing Harvey to press in further. Mike hissed but powered through it. "Good boy. Such a good boy." Harvey praised holding Mike's hip and rotating his hips slightly to give Mike some pleasure. He succeeded when Mike moaned loudly beneath him. Harvey began to thrust lightly and Mike responded by hitching back to meet the thrusts. Harvey gave a moan as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust as the opening loosened up around his cock. "Oh God Mike," Harvey moaned placing both hands on Mike's knobby hips, pressing his fingers hard on the protrusions, "You're so tight. All hot and tight just for me."

“Fuck…yes…yes Harvey. Faster, _God_ yes, Harvey…faster, _harder_.” Mike chanted bringing his his back every thrust, pulling Harvey deeper.

Harvey was thrusting faster and faster now and Mike was trying to keep up. For an older man Harvey had great stamina. Mike pressed a hand to his cock, delaying his orgasm for a third time. He remembered Harvey didn't want him to cum until Harvey was deep inside him and Mike didn't want to disappoint Harvey ever again; even if it meant total agony for himself. Harvey glanced down at Mike's positioning and groaned happily and his hips rocked faster. "You remembered. Good boy. My, good, boy." Harvey emphasized each word accentuated by a thrust.

“Ah, ah, oh, oh… _fuck_ …” Mike panted curling his fingers tighter around his cock as he felt himself drift closer and closer to orgasm. Harvey’s words were ringing through his head, echoing though the cranial confines of his thoughts and embedding themselves into his memory. They sounded so sweet in his ears; the perfect blend of sounds- his moans and curses and Harvey’s dirty observations and saccharine praises.

"My, perfect, beautiful, sweet, boy. Look at you. It was like you were made for my cock." Harvey stilled his hips and pressed in sighing when his cock completely disappeared into Mike's hole. He gave another two deep, slow thrusts that made Mike practically scream when Harvey's cock dragged over his prostate. Harvey exhaled a tender sound as he surveyed where he and Mike were connected. He took in deep breaths to calm himself down letting his fingers trace around the rim of the stretched reddened hole. Mike took a sharp breath as he felt the gentle drag of Harvey's finger grazing his opening. Harvey took a shuddering breath, "You did it beautiful boy. You took my thick hard cock into your tight hole. You love it don't you?" Harvey asked twisting his hips to make Mike whimper. "Say that you love it boy."

"I...I love it..." Mike breathed out.

"Tell me...what do you love?" Harvey twisted his hips again.

"Your...cock..." Mike responded. Harvey gripped Mike's cock between his fingers tightly.

"Tell me more."

"Ugh...it’s...the biggest I've...ever had." Mike gasped out as Harvey shallowly thrusted into Mike's body, dragging Mike's hips up, creating a new angle in which to fuck the younger man in.

"It’s like...mmmm...impaling me. But it’s so good... _Harvey_." Mike panted as Harvey picked up the pace of his hand and his thrusts. Mike moaned and his voice became a litany of  _yes_ ,  _oh God_ , _fuck_ , and Harvey's personal favorite,  _Harvey_. Mike bucked up to meet each down stroke of Harvey's cock and loved every second of it. He was ready to cum, he  _needed_  to cum. 

"Harvey...I...need to cum..." Mike cried, his hands gripping at the arm rest tightly, knuckles white from tension. Harvey stopped thrusting and Mike whined, "Not  _again_." Harvey pulled out and flipped Mike onto his back, pulling the thin thighs over his shoulders.

"I wanna see you cum. I wanna watch your fact when you lose control. Do you trust me with that?" Harvey asked pushing back in, the angle making Mike keen under Harvey's grip. Mike tightened his thighs around Harvey's body as the older man pushed back in, the head of his cock grazing his prostate sharply.

"Yes, please Harvey...just let me cum...I  _need_ to cum..." Mike pleaded pressing Harvey tightly. Harvey kissed him and stroked his cock roughly.

"Okay beautiful. Cum for me." Harvey ordered.

And of course, Mike obeyed.

Mike felt his cock twitch as cum spurted out from the tip over Harvey's hand and dripped onto Mike's stomach. He gasped as his body felt like it was on fire. It spread over every limb in his body and intensified on his cock and in his ass where Harvey was still thrusting wildly. Harvey soon found his release in Mike's body emptying into the condom in a few large squirts. Harvey fell against Mike's torso panting heavily, pressing his face against the younger man's plaint body, his arms draped against skinny hips, fingers tracing on the curve where Mike's thighs met his buttocks. Mike sighed against the slight touch and let his thighs slip down from the broad shoulders, settling them awkwardly on top of Harvey's body.

They lied there, simply breathing. Harvey was still tracing circles on his thighs and gently stroking his skin. Mike had placed his hands in Harvey's hair and played with the strands that had fallen out of their gelled confines while they were fucking. Mike played over the things that Harvey had said while plowing him stupid;  _beautiful_ ,  _perfect_ ,  _sweet_... _mine_... 

Mike felt the tears come back into his eyes and his breath hitched as he tried to stop himself from sobbing. Harvey lifted his head and saw Mike was crying. He shakily placed his hand on Mike's cheek and thumbed at the tears.

"What's the matter baby?" Harvey asked tiredly, the excursion of the sex and his drinking from earlier catching up to him. Mike shook his head and the tears continued to fall. Harvey lifted himself up to look at Mike more clearly. "Mike, why are you crying?"

"I just..." Mike tried but thought better of it and stopped, shaking his head. Harvey petted his head tenderly and waited knowing that Mike would continue when he wanted to. Mike sighed and sniffled, "No one wants me anymore. I'm not useful to anyone and I'm all alone." Mike sobbed remembering Rachel's words from earlier in the Evening. Harvey narrowed his eyes.

"You are not. Mike...you still have me. I was just angry but you're still here because you're useful. You aren't alone because you have me. I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again. Now stop crying." Harvey said sternly. Mike didn't stop crying.

"But...Rachel and Jessica..."

"Fuck them...not really but...metaphorically. They don't matter.  _You_  and I matter and you have me and I'm never letting you go."

"Because I'm  _yours_?" Mike asked scoffing laughing a little through his tears. Harvey's grip tightened.

"Yes. You, are, mine." Harvey emphasized and Mike gasped. "I haven't stopped worrying about you for three months. And had I known about this... _thing_ , with Rachel, I would have fixed it in a heartbeat."

"Harvey..." Mike said lowly. Harvey kissed him slowly while pulling his softening cock out of Mike and stood up in order to dispose of the condom. Mike scooted up on the couch and winced as his sore bottom straightened on the cushion. Harvey chuckled as he pulled on his pants.

"You okay?" Harvey asked amusedly.

Mike glowed at him but there was no heat behind it. "I  _did_  tell you that you were the biggest I ever had. And you were going to town on me." Mike added with a pout. Harvey chuckled again and tossed the younger man's pants over to him.

They dressed in silence and Mike stood awkwardly when he was finished over by the door. Harvey went over to him, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Harvey said and Mike's face brightened.

"Yeah?"

"You coming?" Harvey asked, cocking his head to the elevators. Mike nodded and practically ran (as much as one could with a sore ass) to his cubicle to get his jacket and bag and met Harvey at the elevators.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked as they boarded the elevator.

"My condo. We have to damage control in regards to Rachel; you have a ton of work to catch up on..." Here Mike groaned. Harvey leaned over and licked the shell of Mike's ear before saying,

"And if you're a good boy, there might be a round two on my bed." Harvey promised and took glee in Mike shutting up and nodding like a good boy.

And Harvey certainly made good on that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos for me to see that someone like this.
> 
> KatrinaKaiba


End file.
